


Dacryphilia

by AsuKD0809



Category: My hero academic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsuKD0809/pseuds/AsuKD0809
Summary: 欧尔麦特系列电影终章首映，爆豪胜己发现自己不得了的癖好





	Dacryphilia

**Author's Note:**

> 恋哭癖：对感伤流泪或哽咽产生兴奋，如果自己的另一半哭泣，也会获得快感（源百度

是什么时候开始的呢？

爆豪胜己单手支着下巴，视线在银幕和绿谷出久的脸上巡回，银幕上是欧尔麦特系列电影的终章，英雄欧尔麦特在打败AFO后在无数人的注视下变成瘦骨嶙峋的模样，宣布退役。绿谷出久为此哭瞎了眼，用掉了整整三包纸巾。爆豪胜己看着绿谷出久脸上的泪痕，不动声色地拿过了爆米花桶抱在怀里，甜到发腻的味道涌动着从桶里溢出来，让他不自觉皱眉。

特殊情况特殊对待，爆豪胜己需要这个桶，来遮住他不合时宜开始蠢蠢欲动的下半身。

不知道什么时候开始，爆豪胜己开始对绿谷出久的眼泪难以抑制地兴奋，仿佛那双水绿的眼睛里淌出的是滚烫的岩浆，一眼就烧得他浑身发烫。

“小胜... 小胜... ”

爆豪胜己回过神，电影院已经亮灯，荧幕上开始滚动字幕，绿谷出久顶着一张脏乎乎的脸，两眼通红地看他。

四周的人都走得差不多了，绿谷抓着他的手叫他回神。

“小胜，走吧。”

爆豪胜己凶巴巴地给他把脸擦干净，用劲不小，把绿谷脸皮擦得通红，毫无心理负担地骗他，“有彩蛋。”

刚刚出来晚了，电梯已经正巧在两人眼前关上，绿谷出久抱着爆米花桶，嘴里还不停地抱怨，爆豪胜己一手揽着他的肩，一手挂着自己的外套，趁着工作人员不注意推着搡着把他带进了楼梯间。

现在绿谷出久蹲在爆豪胜己面前，爆豪胜己把手掌放在绿谷的脑袋上，按着他的后脑往自己的胯下去，绿谷出久紧张地浑身发僵，好半天才把拉链拉开。他只想快点结束这荒诞的情节，隔着内裤在茎身上勾了几下，鼓胀的龟头从内裤边缘顶出来，绿谷出久直起身，在饱满的的顶端吮了一口，立刻爽得爆豪头皮发麻。然后绿谷出久拉着内裤的边缘，握着柱身往自己嘴里塞，一直顶到喉头为止，他才停下休息半刻。

他和爆豪胜己经常干这事儿，沙发，客厅，最刺激的是在爆豪胜己的卧室，老实人切岛在外头捶门，隔着门爆豪胜己在操绿谷出久的嘴。

如今这情况也差不多，两人头顶一盏昏黄的日光灯，一门之隔是女孩子的嬉闹声。凌晨两点，只有胆子够大的女孩子才敢这个点回家。

爆豪的阴茎被高热的口腔粘膜包裹吮吸，像戳进一团甜蜜的奶油。绿谷吞得很深，翁张的喉口舔着从铃口冒出的前列腺液，自己的唾液倒是收不好，湿答答流了爆豪一裤裆。俯视的视角来看绿谷的脸被打满阴影，只有眼下的泪痕还在湿漉漉的反光，他伸手一抹，立刻被眼泪烫得手抖。绿谷出久不明所以地抬头，他嘴里还含着爆豪的阴茎，一双漾着碧湖的眼睛生理性地流泪，爆豪胜己被他一眼看得更是兴奋，颤着手去遮绿谷的眼睛，另手掐住他的下巴，哑着嗓子命令

“废久，嘴张大点，操完我们就回去。”

-tbc-


End file.
